The present invention relates to footwear constructions and more particularly to footwear for outdoor use.
Outdoor shoes and boots must provide comfort and stability for the wearer while being exposed to a variety of conditions. To provide comfort, footwear must keep the wearer""s foot as dry as possible. Conventional outdoor footwear can become rapidly water saturated from stepping into water or rain, thereby making the shoe or boot wet and uncomfortable. A water-saturated shoe may reduce the wearability causing discomfort, blisters, and bacteria growth.
Some manufacturers have waterproofed shoes and boots to prevent water from entering. This approach works well until the wearer steps into water above the lip of the shoe, allowing the water to pour into the shoe. Water may also enter these waterproof shoes by water running down the wearer""s leg into the shoe. Once water enters a waterproof shoe, the shoe works against the wearer by preventing water from exiting the shoe, thereby increasing the discomfort. Further, once the wearer""s sock and inner portions of the shoe are wet, a waterproof shoe may take extra time to dry due to the limited moisture transfer and breathability of waterproof shoes.
One manufacturer has addressed this problem as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,887 to Turner et al. Turner discloses a shoe having an upper unit, a midsole, and an outsole. The upper unit includes a hydrophobic inner lining to remove water within the shoe to the exterior of the shoe. The shoe also includes a bottom mesh with an open configuration situated over the midsole to allow water to drain into somewhat rectangular depressed portions (cavities) in the midsole. Unfortunately, the open structure of these cavities may not provide sufficient support for the wearer""s foot while walking, running or for general outdoor use. The cavities include ramps that direct the water flow out of the outlet channels. Although the ramps may provide some support for the wearer""s foot, they can cause pressure points while walking. These problems are heightened by the fact that the cavities are located under the ball and heel of the foot, where the most pressure is applied on the foot during walking. Further, the cavities only being under the ball and forefoot of the shoe may limit the exit of the water from the shoe due to the foot covering these cavities during walking. The location, size and number of channels may also limit or prevent water from freely flowing out of the shoe. The channels freely open to the exterior may become clogged with dirt or sand, preventing the free flow of water out of the shoe.
The aforementioned problems are overcome by the present invention wherein an article of footwear is provided with a waffled midsole having intersecting channels that allow passage of water from the interior of the article of footwear. The midsole includes a plurality of channels extending across the upper half of the midsole in one direction and a second plurality of channels extending across the bottom half of the midsole in another direction. The channels are of sufficient depth so that the upper and lower channels intersect one another to define openings through which the water may pass from the upper side of the midsole to the lower side of the midsole.
In a preferred embodiment, the article of footwear also includes an upper having mesh-like portions that permit the passage of water and facilitate quick drying. The mesh-like portions of the upper preferably extend down along the peripheral edge of the midsole to cover the open ends of the midsole channels.
In another preferred embodiment, the article of footwear includes an outsole forming a wear surface. The outsole covers a majority of the undersurface of the midsole, preferably defining a plurality of outlets or ports through which water may drain from the bottom of the shoe. The outsole wraps upwardly preferably around only portions of the midsole, thereby permitting water to drain from the open ends of at least some of the midsole channels. The outsole preferably leaves some channels open on each side of the midsole so that the water may drain regardless of the angle or tilt of the shoe.
In a more preferred embodiment, the article of footwear includes a modified Strobel construction. The upper includes a peripheral marginal portion that wraps beneath and is secured to the undersurface of the midsole. A mesh-like liner is sewn into the upper. The liner includes a top liner that lines the inside of the upper and a bottom liner that extends over the top of the midsole. The bottom liner is Strobel stitched to the top liner. The article of footwear may also include a footbed that is fitted into the upper above the bottom liner. The footbed preferably defines holes through which the water may pass into the channels.
The present invention provides a stable, comfortable, and quick-drying shoe having channels that allow the passage of water. The channel configuration of the present invention provides a relatively smooth, uniform and stable surface, thereby eliminating the pressure points of the prior art. The dispersed channel configuration also eliminates the need for large cavities, thereby providing consistent and uniform support for the foot. Accordingly, the present invention permits water passage while still maintaining the stability demanded in outdoor footwear. The channels also provide drainage throughout essentially the entire shoe, thereby decreasing the amount of time it may take the water to exit the shoe or boot. Because the mesh-like material covers the open ends of the channels, it prevents certain dirt or debris from clogging the exits. This mesh like material may also slow the rate with which water may enter the shoe if the user steps into water, potentially keeping the foot dry, for example, during a misstep into a puddle.
These and other objects, advantages and features of the invention will be more readily understood and appreciated by reference to the detailed description of the preferred embodiment and the drawings.